


Sin City

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Sam and I made it to Bobby’s by the next morning. We pulled up and I went straight to my room. I didn’t talk to Bobby. I didn’t even look at him. 

“Kelly, how were the boys?” He asked as I walked by. 

Sam walked into the house and told him everything that happened. He told Bobby about Dean, the bar and about how he drove me home. Bobby and Sam left me alone for the rest of the day. I went downstairs for dinner. After dinner, I had a beer and I sat on the porch to watch the sunset. As the sun was setting I heard the rumble of the Impala. I saw it pull into the yard and I got up and walked into the house. 

“Dean’s here. I’ll be in my room.” 

I walked into my room and stayed there. I heard Dean start yelling at Sam. He sounded furious. I was sitting at my desk looking for a job that I could do on my own when Bobby came into my room. 

“Kelly, what’s going on with that boy? He came in with a black eye and a bruise on his jaw yelling at Sam.” 

“I don’t know. It’s none of my business.” I said shortly. 

“Sweetheart, that boy cares about you.” 

“Well, he has a funny way of showing it when he is all over other girls.” 

“Okay, I will be downstairs taking care of World War III that’s going on in the kitchen.” 

The next few weeks were almost unbearable for me. Sam and Dean were staying at the house and I was keeping my distance from Dean only talking to him when it was absolutely necessary. It was killing me. One day Bobby and Dean were working on putting the Colt back together so that it would kill demons. Sam and I were reading in the kitchen when we came across some omens that would get them out of the house. 

“Hey,” Sam said. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean answered. 

“Kelly and I might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning. Barometric-pressure drop.” Sam said. 

“Well, that’s thrilling,” Dean said boredom in his voice. 

“Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out,” I said walking into the room where Dean and Bobby were. I leaned over behind Bobby giving him a hug from behind. “Might be demonic omens,” I said looking at Dean.

“Or just a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker,” Dean said to me. I mouthed off to him mimicking his voice. Dean made a face at me when Sam stepped in. 

“But it’s our best lead since Lincoln.” He said. 

“Where in Ohio?” Dean asked. 

“Elizabethville,” Sam said. “It’s a half-dead factory town in the rust belt.” 

“There’s got to be a demon or two in south beach,” Dean said. 

“Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time.” Sam said. “How’s it going, Bobby?” He asked. 

“Slow.” 

“I’ll tell ya, it’s a little sad seeing the Colt like that,” I said moving to the stool next to Bobby. 

“The only thing it’s good for now is figuring out what makes it tick.” He said. 

“So what makes it tick?” Sam asked. 

Bobby looked at Sam and if looks could kill, I think Sam would be dead. Sam just put his hands up in surrender and looked to Dean. 

“So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio, You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?” Dean asked. 

Sam gave a little chuckle at Dean. Bobby just looked at Dean. Again if looks could kill. I just shook my head.

“Well, it won’t kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you,” Bobby answered. 

“All right. Come on, we’re wasting daylight.” Dean said. 

“Bye, Kell,” Sam said pulling me into a hug. 

“Bye, Sam,” I said kissing his cheek. 

Dean looked dejected, “What none for me, sweetheart?” 

“Bye Dean,” I said 

“Really, come on Kelly. Don’t be that way. Is this some kind of time of the month thing?” 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. You just don’t care enough to find out.” I said walking up the stairs to my room while Dean just stood there dumbfounded. 

“What did I do?” He asked. 

From the top of the stairs, I turned around and said, “Are you really that stupid?” With that being said I then turned back into my room. 

“Get out of here ya idjit, before she shoots you.” I heard Bobby say from the bottom of the stairs as the front door shut. 

I was sitting in my room for a while looking into the job that I was thinking about taking when I heard Bobby make his way up the stairs. He stood in the doorway. 

“Baby girl, I know that boy can be infuriating, but you should call him and tell him how you feel.” 

“Bobby, I have told him. He doesn't care.” 

“He is a boy. He needs help when it comes to love and that stuff.” 

I looked at Bobby and smiled. “I think we were supposed to have this conversation when I was in high school not when I am 28.” 

“Well, you just needed some time to get to this point in your life, Kell.” 

I called Dean’s phone and he didn’t answer. I didn’t feel like leaving a message, so I hung up and went downstairs to help Bobby rebuild the Colt. That night we didn’t get much done on it except getting it to shoot.

I woke up the next morning wanting to talk to Sam to see how the job was going. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Kelly, how’s everything at home?” 

“It’s good, Sam. How is the job?” 

Sam told me about what happened at the bar and that the guy wasn’t possessed. They didn’t have much to go on. It was discouraging hearing about that. That was when I asked about Dean. 

“Is your brother there?” 

“No. I’m sorry, Kelly. I think he’s out with a friend that he ran into in town. Do you want me to pass on a message?” 

“No, I’ll just call him later.” 

“Bye, Kell.” 

“Bye, Sam.” 

I got dressed and went downstairs. There I found Bobby messing with the Colt. 

“Have you made any headway on that thing?” 

“Maybe. Do you want to see if it will work?” 

“Sure let's go.” 

We went out and had been shooting for about an hour, but couldn’t make heads or tails if it was actually working. I was reading one of his books that had the history of the Colt in it trying to figure out what Samuel Colt did to this gun to make it different. Bobby was tinkering with the Colt then he would hit the target, then he would tinker with it some more and then hit the target. He was doing this when out of nowhere this girl showed up. It was the girl that had saved Sam and me from the demons in Lincoln. 

“Cute piece.” She said. 

“Who are you?” Bobby asked. 

“It won’t stop a demon if that’s what you think.” she said. 

I stood up and walked over to Bobby. “How the Hell would you know?” I said. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” She said closing her eyes and when she opened them they were black. She was a demon. “Call it an educated guess.” 

“Well, ain’t we lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire.” Bobby said. 

“Luck has nothing to do with it. But, hey, by all means. Take your best shot.” She said almost daring us to shoot her. 

Bobby didn’t want to he was debating on pulling the trigger. 

“Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot me?!” She demanded. 

I took the gun from Bobby and shot her in the chest. Nothing happened. 

“Ouch. That smarts a little.” 

“What do you want?” I asked. 

“Peace on earth. A new shirt. Kelly, can I borrow one of yours?” 

“No chance in Hell,” I said. 

“That’s not very nice to say to the person who saved your life.” She said. “Now… Do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?” 

Bobby and I exchanged glances and decided to trust her. She introduced herself as Ruby. She helped us put the Colt together so that it would kill a demon. We found a demon possessing some poor soul. I hated to take an innocent life away from a person, but to save Sam and Dean I had to try; it worked. That night Bobby got a voicemail from Sam saying that Dean was missing and that he found sulfur. Bobby sent Ruby and me to go save the boys. We made it to Ohio in record time. Ruby told us that they are at a house on the outskirts of town. We pulled up to the house and saw Sam and a priest. I had the Colt in my hand and I was aiming it at the priest, but instead I hit the statue that was right next to him. 

“Crap,” I said. 

The demon priest looked at me and with a wave of his hand I was thrown across the yard. I couldn’t move. Sam got thrown on the car that was parked in the driveway breaking the windshield. He rolled off of the car and ran over to where I was laying. 

“Kelly, are you all right?” He asked. 

“Sammy, go,” I said. 

“How did you know where we were?” 

“Go. I. Am. Fine.” 

“You heard her. Go.” 

Sam went into the house to save Dean with the Colt. Ruby helped me up and I waited for the boys to come out of the house. When they came out, I ran to them and threw my arms around Dean’s neck. 

“Oh thank God,” I said. 

“So you’re talking to me know?” He asked. 

“Shut up, Winchester. I thought I lost you and I’m not ready for that.” 

We all went back to the motel and the next day Dean and I went out to pack the cars. 

“Kelly, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, Dean. What is it?” 

“Do you think what we did here made a difference?” 

“Two less demons to worry about. That’s something.” 

“Do you think that anything’s really going to change? Maybe these people do just want to destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle.”

“Is that you or the demon girl talking?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s me. The demon is dead and so is the girl that it was possessing.” 

“Well, it had to be done. Sam was saving your life.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t see him, Kell. It was cold.”   
Dean stopped loading the Impala and looked at me, “Kelly?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment Yellow eyes said something to me.” 

“What did he say?” 

“That maybe when Sam came back from wherever that… Maybe he came back different.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know. Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. You think… Do you think something’s wrong with my brother?” Dean asked me with tears in his eyes. It was breaking my heart to see him like this. 

“Dean, you want to know what I think? I think Sam is good, kind, and he wants to save this world from the evil that is out there.” I said putting my hand on Dean’s arm. “Demons, they lie. Trust me, Dean, Sam is fine.” 

“Thanks, Kell. I needed to hear that.” 

“No problem, Dean,” I said. “Dean, I am here for you. If you need anything, anything at all I am here for you.” 

“I know, Kell.” 

I hugged Dean and got back in my car to head back home. I saw Dean in my rearview as I drove away. I really did love that man. ‘Damn it, Kelly. Why do I have to love that Winchester.’ I thought to myself. He was waving goodbye. I looked back to the road ahead of me and turned up the radio. AC/DC’s ‘Highway to Hell’ was playing. ‘How ironic’ I thought and sped down the highway back to South Dakota.


End file.
